harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Ty and Jocelynn
Early History At first glance they were both instantly attracted to each other physically. Their personalities were also more than compatible. Hogwarts Years Ty and Jocelynn had charms class together in her fourth year and his fifth year, though Ty hardly ever went to class. They also knew each other because they had common friends. They both found the other cute even when they didn't know each other. Whenever they would see each other in the group they would sometimes make their way to each other to talk. After Hogwarts Ty and Jocelynn both work at The Backroom, a bar where his band plays, while she bartends. When Jocelynn first applied to The Backroom she noticed Ty tuning his guitar as she walked back to the managers office. After finding out that he worked there, it ended up being the only bar she applied to. Describing Relationship Ty and Jocelynn have always enjoyed each others company, even when they were just friends. They are both exactly what the other one looks for in someone to date. She likes the guys that never followed the rules and he likes the girls who aren't afraid to get dirty. It wasn't really a shock when they started dating, they were always flirting with each other anyways. Jocelynn really cared for Ty but she had a hard time squashing her old habits. Immediately after cheating on him she felt horrible. She avoided him the whole day following, making up excuses for why they couldn't hang out. After talking with Maverick, and Ashlynn she knew she had to tell him. Jocelynn told him selfishly to clear her conscience, but saying it out loud and to him of all people was harder than she expected. Seeing the hurt on his face Jocelynn realized the seriousness of what she had done. She had broken Ty's heart and her own in the process. They each took the break up extremely hard only Jocelynn was better at hiding it. Ty was so desperate to be numb that he ended up overdosing on painkillers. It took a while for the two of them to be around each other again, causing an awkwardness to the group as a whole. They eventually went back to being themselves in group settings, but the moments alone were still uncomfortable. Before they were dating all they did was flirt, so being alone after they didn't know how to act around each other and one of them would just end up leaving. After Ty, Jocelynn only dated one person at a time, and not as many as before. Ty still wanted to be with Jocelynn even after she cheated, but the memory kept him guarded from her. Jocelynn never stopped loving Ty but felt that she lost her chance with him so tried to move on. Quotes "I cheated" Late one night while closing The Backroom, Jocelynn watched him laugh with his bandmates as they packed up their gear. She didn't want to ruin his day but the guilt was killing her. "T, can I talk to you?" He turned to her, smiling like an unknowing child. "Sure Joss." Walking over he followed her down the back hallway towards the restrooms. "What's up?" "I messed up T. And if I could take it back, I would, but I can't." His smile faded, and his expression turned empathetic. "Jocelynn, whatever it is, I'm sure we can fix it." "Ty, stop." "Joss, I'm sure it's no big deal—" "Ty." She interrupted him. "I need you to hear this." She took a deep breath. "The other night when I went to the club, the girls lost me. I ended up dancing with some guy, which lead to more." A lump formed in her throat. She swallowed it hard, trying not to cry. "I wish I could tell you I was drunk, but I wasn't really. I knew what I was doing." Her vision blurred as her eyes welled with tears. "I'm so sorry Ty. I love you. I don't know what came over me." She shook her head. "Stop." Ty looked at the ground, his face hard and serious. He was silent for a moment. A moment that felt far too long for Jocelynn. "Tell me it's a joke." His gaze never left the ground. Jocelynn said nothing in response. "Tell me it's a f***ing joke, Joss!" Ty raised his voice, staring directly in her eyes now. Jocelynn felt herself shrinking, "I'm so sorry." Her voice was hardly a whisper. "Dammit, Jocelynn!" He hit the wall with his hand. "I f***ing loved you." He bent down and shook his hands by the sides of her face. "Why'd you have to go and screw everything up?" His eyebrows scrunched together like he was going to cry. "I'm sorry." Was all she could say. "Whatever." Ty walked down the hall, grabbing a glass off the bar counter and smashing it on the ground as he walked out of The Backroom. Songs Gallery mm dm mg df.png Tumblr_n5f7u4S0Ps1sqhfb7o1_r1_500.png tumblr_n98gtgG0h01td8wioo1_500.jpg tumblr_nhl0pmPW0W1u76h7to1_500.jpg Latest.png tumblr_n3vd7sY6QE1rjry5jo1_1280.jpg|Jocelynn and Ty chilling with some friends tumblr_nhfl82RYsR1tjjk3eo1_r1_500.png|Ashton, Ty and Joss tumblr_nircy2Jxdo1u76h7to1_1280.jpg large4.png tumblr_nd57h2dJBB1t85r7yo1_500.png tumblr_nnp2eh6Ovl1qk6txlo2_500.jpg tumblr_n7gm1tu5wV1teztg9o1_500.jpg|being silly largejnjnn.gif TyJoss.jpg tumblr_ngxwlsUHDN1t85r7yo1_500.png Giphyjnjj n.gif tumblr_na64k8PB251t85r7yo1_500.png tumblr_nig3yh5mAZ1tgq0hao1_500.png Ty and Jocelynn